smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Hero's Journal: April 7th (dawn) "A quick entry in to the journal, last night Dreamy told all of us about some special news he's planning to smurf to all of us at breakfast. I can pretty much guess it's about his latest fascination concerning a lost Smurf village hidden away somewhere. I remember he smurfed a brief preview of it to myself, Wonder and Smurfette. If that's the case, then I'm excited to see how much his idea has progressed." '' '...' Morning brew over the forest, and all the Smurfs were waiting outside the dining hall for Greedy and his partner Baker to open up for breakfast. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were at the front of the line as they were always the first to be seated, Dreamy was at the back of the line alongside Hero, Wonder and Smurfette, Dreamy moved around eagerly as if he had something to share with everyone. "I can't wait to smurf my announcement to everyone!" Dreamy said eagerly. "I assume it's about your latest fascination?" Hero answered with a question. "Of course it is," Dreamy replied. "I've smurfed so much time developing it in the Imaginarium; that I'm just so excited to share it." "I've been so curious your latest fascination, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "Ever since you smurfed to us that small preview." "I too have wondered how you've developed this new fascination, given you've smurfed such a long time on it," Wonder insisted. "You don't have long to wait, my friends," Dreamy answered with a cheerful smile. "Once we smurfed some breakfast, I'll smurf the announcement." Eventually, Greedy and Baker opened the dining hall and every Smurf proceeded inside to take their seats. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were sat at the end so they could oversee everyone. Every Smurf eagerly waited for the breakfast to be brought to them, Greedy soon appeared carrying several plates with pancakes on them while Baker brought out plates with toast and waffles of them and placed them in the middle of the table. But before anyone could help themselves to the food presented to them, Papa Smurf stood up to make an announcement. "My dear little Smurfs," he began. "It is customary for us to smurf a blessing to Mother Nature as our way of thanking her for providing everything we need to survive, so I would like us all to hold hands and close our eyes." Every Smurf proceeded to hold each other's hand and close their eyes as Papa Smurf began to say the blessing, ''"Mother Nature, we as creatures in this forest humbly thank you for the wonderful bounty that you have smurfed for all of us, for nothing in the forest can survive without your provision, and we ask that you will continue to provide for us everything that we need to live in our everyday smurfy lives that will honor the gifts that you smurf upon us. And in this, so let it be." "And so let it be," every Smurf replied in unison before they helped themselves to the prepared food. Hero had his usual serving of porridge with added honey and smurfberries while Wonder decided to try something different, she helped herself to an omelette that Baker had made. All the other Smurfs continued to help themselves to the food to prepare them for any work that had to be done that very day. Once everyone had their breakfast and the dishes were being washed, Dreamy took the opportunity to announce that his latest fascination was now complete. He knocked on the table loudly several times in order to get every Smurfs undivided attention. "My friends! I would like to announce that I have finally smurfed my latest idea about a lost Smurf Village in the Imaginarium, and I would like to show it to you all," Dreamy announced. Every Smurf looked at each other with looks of confusion. "Oh come now, Dreamy," Brainy insisted. "You know as well as everyone here that there are no other Smurfs than us!" "But have you ever wondered if there is another Smurf Village out there somewhere deep in the forest?" Dreamy replied with a question. "A village that to this day remains unsmurfed." Brainy scoffed, "I'll believe that when I smurf it." "Oh come now, Brainy," Mother Smurfette insisted. "I for one am intrigued about Dreamy's latest idea, and I personally would like to smurf it." "I must agree with her on that point, Brainy," Papa Smurf added. "His latest idea sounds very interesting, and considering he's smurfed so much time on it in the Imaginarium, I too would like to smurf it." "But, Papa Smurf, you can't be serious," Brainy asked, sounding really surprised at what Papa Smurf just said. "You know Dreamy's ideas are really unsmurfy." Papa Smurf just ignored him as he and Mother Smurfette followed Dreamy to the Imaginarium, Brainy looked around at all the other Smurfs, who were talking among themselves before they too followed on, leaving Brainy on his lonesome. "Sometimes it's hard being me," he said to himself before he finally gave in and followed the others to the Imaginarium. ... Once every Smurf was inside the Imaginarium, it soon spoke to them in a robotic tone of voice. "What setting would you like to use today?" it asked them. "Imaginarium! Smurf 'View Mode' please," Dreamy requested. "How many are present?" the Imaginarium asked again. "I'd say, roughly around 200 Smurfs," Dreamy replied. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium responded as it began to whir and whine, appearing to expand the size of the room so it could accommodate everyone before 200 chairs instantly appeared in a circle formation. "Smurf a seat everyone and I'll smurf the story underway," Dreamy said. Eventually, every Smurf was comfortably seated with enough space between the chairs so they could move freely, Dreamy asked the Imaginarium to dim the lights before asking it to play his latest story idea about a possible lost village before taking his own seat between Wonder and Smurfette and his story began to play, though still in complete darkness. "Don't worry, everyone," Dreamy insisted. "This is just a little backstory I smurfed, it's primarily just a voice over before the main story begins." ... There was the sound of heavy rain, rumbles of thunder, and lightning crashes. There were many male Smurf voices calling out to each other asking if they had found him yet, with each declining that they seen him. Eventually they all got together and grimly said that they couldn't continue the search and had no choice but to head home. It was quite a while after they had left that many female voices could be heard coming through the forest. "We've already smurfed far from the village," one of the females said, her voice sounding rather nasally. "We need to smurf back, Mother's going to be angry with us." "We can't smurf back now, lassies," a Scottish-accented female insisted. "We're smurfing out here for food and we can't smurf back now." "But the weather's smurfing a turn for the worse," a third female said. "Any longer out here and we'll smurf a fever." "Wait! Do you lassies smurf that?" the Scottish-accented female asked them. "No!" they all responded in unison. "What is it?" "I hear the sounds of a baby crying," the Scottish-accented female answered. "Who in the smurf of mind would leave a baby out here in this weather?" another female inquired. "Who knows, but we certainly can't leave the wee bairn out here," the Scottish-accented female said before following the sounds. "Hey! Wait for us!" the others pleaded as they followed, pushing their way through many bushes and soon they came to the location of where the sound was coming from. "Right, the little one's around here somewhere, take a look around," one of the females professed. As they all looked around, they couldn't find the exact location of where the baby was, until the Scottish-accented female looked into a bush and came across a bindle; she could hear baby-like sounds coming from it. "Hey! I found the wee bairn!" she shouted out so everyone else could hear her, the others approached as she brought the bindle out from the bush and held in gently in her arms. "I wonder what it is?" the female with the nasally voice wondered. "Let's smurf a look," another female added. The Scottish-accented female slowly unraveled the bindles material as to not disturb the baby, her eyes widened at what she saw staring back at her. "It's... It's... It's a Smurf!" she told the others. "It's a what?" the others asked with shock in their voices. "It's true! Smurf a look for yoursmurfs," the Scottish-accented female replied before everyone else looked down at the baby and to their surprise, it was a baby Smurf. "But... how can this be?" the female with the nasally voice questioned. "It can't be a Smurf! Look at that nose, it's too bulbous." "It's definitely a Smurf," a third female said. "I mean, blue skin, four fingers, a tiny Smurf hat, what else is there to prove?" "What do we smurf then?" another female asked. "I guess we smurf no choice but to smurf this wee bairn back to the village, I'm sure Mother will know what to smurf," the Scottish-accented female replied. "But what about the food?" the female with the nasally voice asked. "I'm sure Mother will understand everything when we smurf it to her," the Scottish-accented female replied. Then there were the sounds of many female voices all speaking at once before the voice of a much older female spoke over them. "One at a time!" she ordered. "Eden! Please smurf me everything." "Well, Mother," Eden answered. "We had to smurf a little further than we were supposed to smurf in search of food, but during our search beyond the wall; we smurfed across this wee bairn in the forest." Eden then handed the bindle over to Mother Smurfette, who slowly pulled back the material to reveal the baby Smurf that was inside, her eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I'll be smurfed, it's a baby Smurf," she said. "But I am disappointed in all of you because you smurfed beyond that wall, who knows what dangers smurf there." "But the little one doesn't smurf anything like us, Mother, the nose is too bulbous and there's no hair on its head," one of the other females said. "Just because the baby smurfs different to us doesn't mean we should treat it any differently than we do ourselves," Mother Smurfette responded. "We'll smurf this baby Smurf into our village and I want all of you to raise it with equal love and care, is that understood?" "Yes, Mother Smurfette," all the females answered in unison. After the backstory voice over was complete, the Imaginarium began to play Dreamy's latest story. It zoomed the camera slowly through the lush and elegant forest until it reached its destination of the Smurf Village, bursting with activity as all the Smurfs were performing various tasks. Just then, a Smurf came barreling into the village, bumping into anything and anyone in his path. Everyone knew it to be Clumsy Smurf. Soon, The voice of Papa Smurf began to narrate what was going on. "Now, I suppose you're wondering what exactly a Smurf is? Well, I'll gladly explain a little background, we're tiny, we're blue, we wear hats and a pair of pants. But what do we do? Just ask them their name. For instance, the Smurf you see smurfing into everyone and everything is Clumsy," Papa Smurf said. "Hi!" Clumsy waved, not watching where he was going. It was no surprise to any Smurf when he tripped, tumbled, and fell into a hollowed-out log. "I'm okay!" he said, his voice echoing throughout the village. Papa Smurf's voice over could be heard chuckling before he continued with the introductions. "Then there's Jokey and Panicky Smurf..." he said, as Jokey handed Panicky a gift box. "Present for you! Jokey exclaimed. Suddenly, the box exploded, causing Jokey to burst into hysterical laughter. "Just kidding, Panicky, I was meant to give you this one," producing yet another gift box. "Wow, thanks!" Panicky accepted the present happily, but when he opened the box, a boxing glove sprang out and punched him right on the chin. Across the village, Hefty Smurf was doing push-ups. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine... one hundred!" he grunted, kissing his big arm muscles. "And now for the one-fingered push-ups!" "And over here is Nerdy Smurf," Papa Smurf's voice over said as a Smurf with thick-framed black glasses rode by on a scooter. "Excuse me?" he shot back. "Sorry, Brainy. Just kidding!" Papa Smurf's voice over replied, as Brainy got back on his scooter and drove away. "There's also Dempsey and Pushover Smurf." "Just remember, Pushover," Dempsey said adamantly. "Punch only the glove I tell you to." "You got it!" Pushover replied, as he prepared himself to begin. "Left! Right! Right! Left! Left!" Dempsey instructed as Pushover punched the training gloves in the order that Dempsey ordered him to hit them in. "There's also Fergus MacSmurf, who is one a few Smurfs here who actually wears something called a kilt, just don't go calling it a skirt, he really despises any Smurf who calls it that." Papa Smurf's voice over continued. "You got that right!" Fergus acknowledged. "Never smurf it as a skirt, otherwise you'll feel the strength of a true Smurfsman." The camera panned across the entirety of Smurf Village. Handy Smurf, who was the village mechanic and engineer, was busy hammering nails into his latest invention which wasn't quite complete yet. Vanity Smurf was admiring himself in his handheld mirror as he walked through the village, Farmer Smurf was busy tending to his fields, Painter was applying the finishing touches to his latest masterpiece, though most commonly mispronounced as masterpizzas. Greedy Smurf was working on his kitchen when he placed a cake on the windowsill to cool. "Those are just a few of my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf's voice over said. "And then of course there's me --- Papa Smurf. I wear a red hat and pants, but this story isn't about me. And it isn't about them. It's about her." Walking through the village, a Smurf with long blond hair, wearing a white dress, passed through the crowd of many Smurfs. "Smurfette," Papa Smurf's voice over said with a hint of happiness. "One of my two daughters." The other Smurfs cheerfully greeted Smurfette as she wandered through the village, with her reciprocating the greeting to every Smurf she came across. "Now, you're probably wondering about my other daughter?" Papa Smurf's voice over questioned. "Well, my other daughter is named Wonder, and she exhibits some interesting abilities. She smurfs the ability to conjure up energy shields that protect her and her friends from harm, as well as conjuring up powerful energy beams that can really hurt anyone or anything that tries to smurf harm on us." Every Smurf then noticed a Smurf with long chestnut brown hair, wearing a lavender colored dress, a gold hat and high heel shoes and two red cuffs on her wrists walking through the crowd, happily greeting everyone as she passed, many of the Smurfs equated her beauty to that of Smurfette herself. "But about Smurfette," Papa Smurf's voice over explained, changing the subject back to Smurfette. "She was created by the evil wizard, Gargamel. With the help of dark magic, he made her from a lump of clay." At the far end of the forest, there was a run-down hovel. It was isolated, and the weather there was always terrible. The dark sky was filled with lightning blasts and thunderous roars. Inside the shadowy ruin, the evil wizard had molded blue clay into a small Smurf-form. With a whip of his dragon wand, he used dark magic to bring the clay form to life. A moonbeam zapped the clay form, and an evil Smurfette rose from the smoke. This Smurfette was nothing like the one who lived in Smurf Village. This one had spiky raven black hair and a sinister smile. Then Gargamel gave his creation a simple instruction. "Now go! And find Smurf Village!" Gargamel commanded. Papa Smurf's voice over sounded like it shivered with fear. "At first, she was as bad as him. He sent her here to help him capture us all." Evil Smurfette had entered the village with only one goal: She was there to cause trouble. "Luckily, I also know a little magic of my own and was able to find the good in Smurfette and help her to shine," Papa Smurf's voice over said. Good Smurfette took a little while to fit in, but once she did, she was everyone's friend. "But there was still one problem with Smurfette," Papa Smurf's voice over continued. "Her name doesn't tell us anything about her." Smurfette had tried chemistry with Brainy, and it didn't end well. Brainy ended up falling down a hole caused by her small mistake! She tried boxing, with Dempsey Smurf as her mentor, but when she tried to throw a punch, she ended up punching him right in the stomach. "Her name doesn't tell us who she is or what she does. So, what exactly is a Smurfette?" Papa Smurf's voice over wondered. "It was a big question that everyone wanted to know the answer." Smurfette tried baking with Greedy Smurf, but the cake she had prepared unfortunately crumbled into pieces within a few moments of completion. Greedy tried to be as supportive as he could, telling her that with a little more practice then she'll be as good as him. Smurfette however, didn't feel the same way, she felt that no matter how hard she tried; she just wouldn't get better at it in the long run. Brainy brought a history book about the Smurfs from his extensive library and started flipping through its pages. "Hmm, let's see. Smurfette... Smurfette... Huh, it's not here." Brainy replied, sounding flabbergasted. Many of the other Smurfs began to voice their views on what a Smurfette was, but each one giving the same answer -- they didn't know what a Smurfette was. When Hefty answered. He smiled as he said. "She's just the greatest..." Vanity was still staring into this handheld mirror when he added, "The most wondrous creature on Earth! Yes, you are!" He was talking about himself, not Smurfette. It wasn't before long until Clumsy wanted to give his reason. "Smurfette? Um... Oh! I got it! This is one of those eternal questions that we'll never know the answer to!" he answered. Unbeknownst to him, Smurfette heard everything he said. It made her feel miserable inside. After that, Papa Smurf's voice over reiterated the question, "So, what is a Smurfette? No one wanted to know the answer to that question more than Smurfette herself..." Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters